Intimidante
by Xx.SuteFaia-Bartonoff.xX
Summary: Continuación de "Navidades al Estilo Kazami"  Recoger a tu novia para llevarla al baile no es fácil, y menos cuando tienes un suegro intimidante... Please entren y lean


_**Título: Intimidante.**_

_**Pareja: Claori = ClayXShiori.**_

_**Rated: K+**_

_**Palabras: 999 (Perfecto para ser una viñeta XD) (Sin contar el título y el "FIN").**_

_**Páginas: 5.**_

_**Dato: **__**Shiori = 15 años.**_

_**Clay = 15 años**_

_**Sin nada más que decir, aquí vamos con el fic… ^^ (Eso rimó XD)**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Intimidante<strong>_

Tragó saliva y siguió caminando, estaba nervioso, asustado, desesperado. Y muchas cosas más, según lo que rondaba por su mente. Dio otro paso decidido, ya casi llegaba, tenía que llegar. Dejarla plantada era peor que morir. Paró en seco… _¿Morir?_ Pensó tragando saliva de nuevo para luego soltar un suspiro _Definitivamente… Moriré…_ Pensaba deprimido. Amaba a su novia, la quería de todo corazón. No. La AMABA. Pero el problema era su suegro. Ya varias veces pensó en que su suegro le metería un disparo en medio de la frente, pero parece que la oportunidad no se le presentaba. Tragó de nuevo saliva, ya había llegado a la casa de su novia, pálido, tocó el timbre empezando a esperar un arma de fuego al lado de su sien, aunque éste nunca llegó. Volvió a tocar el timbre esperando a ver quién salía. Escuchó que la puerta se abría, cerró los ojos con fuerza rogando bastante que fuese su novia… _Por favor, por favor, por favor, por favor… Que sea Shiori…_ Pensando en su suerte, abrió los ojos lentamente, pero inmediatamente se maldijo mentalmente al ver que era su suegro…

-Ko-konichihua… K-Ka-zami… Tachi…-Dijo pálido haciendo una reverencia-¿E-está… Shi-Shio… Ri-chan…? –

El pelinegro solo se mantenía serio mirando al que, se supone, era su _yerno_. Suspiró y le dijo fríamente dándose la vuelta:-Sigue arreglándose…-Caminó dentro de la casa, pero luego paró en seco-¿Qué?, ¿Piensas quedarte toda la noche allí afuera?, entra-Luego siguió caminando.

Simplemente volvió a tragar saliva entrando a la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Conocía al padre de su novia, desde que era un niño, el hombre podía confiar en él, pero por alguna razón… _No lo hace…_ Y Clay Grit no era un idiota. No. Eso sería convencer a la gente de su falta de inteligencia, lo que no era verdad, pero es que él simplemente sabía que el ex peleador Ventus, que lo conocía a él desde hace mucho tiempo, podría contar con él. Podría contar con su palabra. Le siguió hasta la sala esperando a Shiori. Hubo un larguísimo silencio más que gélido, siendo el único sonido que se escuchaba, el del segundero de un reloj de pared que había en la sala. Así que decidió romper el silencio…

-Y… ¿Shiori le contó que Michael se peleó otra vez?-Vio que el ojidorado simplemente alzaba una ceja aún con su semblante serio-Sí, se peleó de nuevo… Jejejejeje…-Reía nerviosamente, no era fácil entablar conversación con su suegro.

El silencio aumentó aún más, y esta vez, fue el mayor quien lo rompió-¿Qué planes tienes para con mi hija, Clay? –

Se asustó de repente por el tono de voz, el hombre que tenía en frente era directo, despiadado, frío, implacable, serio, y cruel. Eso lo sabía bien. Pero jamás pensó que podía usar ese tono de voz con él, que lo conocía desde hace mucho. Simplemente tragó saliva de nuevo.

-Eh… E-etto… E-tto…-No sabía qué responder, y fue cuando lo vio fruncir el ceño manteniendo su mirada fría, implacable y despiadada.

-Déjate de rodeos…-Su tono de voz era pausado, por lo que denotaba el alto índice de molestia que tenía contenido-Respóndeme Clay…-Empezó a buscar algo en su bolsillo-Ya sabes que no me gusta que me hagan esperar… –

Vio que sacaba lo que creía que era _Oh no… Estoy muerto…_ Su arma, la que lo caracterizaba tanto-Y-yo… –

Empezó a girar el arma por el gatillo-¿Ya sabes por qué me llaman _ojo de halcón_?…-Claro que lo sabía, por lo que palideció mientras sudaba frío-Entonces…-Dejó de jugar con el arma apuntando hacia la cabeza de Clay-… Sabes que tengo buena puntería…-No le gustaba para nada a dónde iba todo aquello-Sabes que Shiori es mi princesa, mi niña de hecho… Por eso te digo, que si algo malo le pasa…-Mantuvo su dedo a punto de apretar el gatillo, aún con su mirada fría-… Te mataré… –

-¡Ah!-Gritó al verlo apretar el gatillo, cerró los ojos esperando el disparo, pero éste nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos viendo al ojidorado que hacía algo con su arma, con una sonrisa de lado en el rostro y aún con el seño fruncido-¿No estaba…? –

Solo cerró los ojos torciendo su sonrisa-Hmp… No… No estaba cargada…-Escuchó el _'chic-chac'_, proveniente de la pistola, y palideció-Pero ésta vez…-Abrió los ojos y apuntó de nuevo hacia la cabeza de Clay, fijando sus ojos fríos y dorados en los azules y asustados del peliverde-…Si lo está… –

Vio que apretó el gatillo y él volvió a cerrar los ojos esperando el disparo, pero como el anterior, éste nunca llegó. Abrió los ojos y notó que su mejilla sangraba un poco. Nervioso, y viendo la sonrisa aún más torcida del hombre, giró la cabeza hasta ver la bala. Que terminó incrustada en la pared que había a sus espaldas.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó más y sus ojos se mostraban aún más despiadados, aunque dejó de fruncir el seño-Ten más cuidado Clay…-Martilló el arma con su pierna-Nunca se sabe los accidentes que puedan ocurrir –

Clay volvió a tragar saliva asintiendo mecánicamente, y vio que el hombre mayor tenía una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro-Y-yo… En-tiendo… –

Shun abrió los ojos frunciendo el entrecejo y manteniendo su mirada despiadada-Que bueno… Porque la próxima vez…-Apuntando a la cabeza de Clay, seriamente-… Juro que no fallaré a propósito, ¿Entiendes? –

-S-sí… Ha-hai… –

-Ya vámonos Clay-Dijo Shiori sonriente, bajando las escaleras.

La vio, se veía hermosa con ese vestido straple verde y sobre las rodillas, con su cabello negro con unas franjas rojizas – que empezaron a notarle hace 6 años – hasta la cintura, y con esos tacones no tan altos-S-sí –

Shiori terminó de bajar la escaleras y se acercó a su padre-Adiós oto-san…-Le dio un beso en la mejilla.

Shun solo sonrió tranquilamente-Adiós Shiori –

La pareja salió de la casa, y fue cuando Clay, soltando un suspiro, le preguntó:-Oye Shio-chan, ¿Cómo es que tu padre puede intimidar tanto? –

-Pues, recuerda que mi padre es un gran policía que sabe torturar a la gente con sus jueguitos mentales –

Definitivamente, tendría que cuidarse de su suegro…

_**.-FIN-.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>KYA ^^… Espero que les haya gustado, porque a diferencia de en Navidades al Estilo Kazami, quien hace sufrir a Clay es su suegro XD<strong>_

_**Clay:-Con una bandita en la mejilla derecha-No me ayudas ¬¬**_

_**Ya lo sé, pero admite que saliste vivo.**_

_**Clay: Sí, pero con una pequeña marca por parte de mi 'MARAVILLOSO' suegro…**_

_**Shun: Escuché eso Clay #¬¬**_

_**Clay:-Palideciendo-Yo… Creo que me voy…-Sale corriendo de allí.**_

_**Shun: Qué sensato "Lo mataré si le hace algo a mi rayito de luz" ^^**_

_**Bien… "Pobre de Clay" U¬¬**_

_**Shun/Shiori: Dejen reviews please… ^^**_


End file.
